This invention relates to an apparatus for making flat packaging bags from a flexible, film-like sheet made of a synthetic material.
A prior art apparatus of the above-outlined type, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,613, has two vertically oriented mandrels which are mounted on the machine frame and on which a respective, separate sheet is shaped into a hose and is sealed along the longitudinal sheet edges by longitudinal sealing shoes. Two transverse sealing shoes are mounted on two separate carriages which are coupled to a reciprocating drive. During the transverse sealing the transverse sealing shoes pull a bag downwardly and, after filling, separate it from the sheet web of indeterminate length.